Um, Kaneki?
by Judai Kun
Summary: This is something that me and a friend decided to put in chapter 75 tokyo ghoul re: manga so i hope you like it. Hide has appeared within Kaneki's minds to have a little chat with him. may contain spoilers...i think. hope you enjoy
Hey Everyone! This is just something me and my friend thought of and we decided that I should make a fiction on what he thought it would be like if it was applied to chapter 75 or re:. This may contain spoilers….the start would kind of be…but the middle is like spoiler mixed with not sooooo…. You choose whether you read or not.

Now I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Tokyo Ghoul re: and I hope that you enjoy this weird little fiction. ;D

Kaneki went from attacking Arima, to the one being attacked by the white haired man. After being severely injured Kaneki fell into a delusional state. The dark haired boys mind filled with warmth that soon spread throughout his body, leaving his state of mind in a blur. The insane thoughts that ran through his head were things that the old college student Kaneki would never say aloud.

Kaneki could feel his soul ready to leave the capsule which they call bodies. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him causing him to turn his head to look towards the person standing behind him. The now white hair of Kaneki's, fell in front of his face, pulling it out of the way, his gaze locked with that of his best friend, Hide.

"Put on some clothes, I don't want to see you naked!" the blonde said to the now naked Kaneki, who looked down his nude body. After taking in his appearance he apologized to his friend.

The white hair boy turned around to face Hide, unable to keep the smile of his face as he saw Hides closed eyed, toothy smile. The Blonde opens his Brown eyes to look at his friend whose body was still bare.

To Kaneki's surprise, instead of his friend talking to him, Hide burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. This of course, left Kaneki feeling awkward, he looked away from Hide before asking;

"Um, Hide…What's so funny?'

Hide laugh a little more before taking a few deep breathes so that he could calm himself in order to reply.

"I can understand bleaching the hair on your head, but…..REALLY YOU WENT AS FAR AS BLEACHING DOWN THERE? Hide starts roaring out laughter once again. "How much did you pay the hair dresser for that?!"

Kanekis face turned bright red, while the rest of his pale body turned a light shade of pink. The added colour to his skin allowed for his white hair to stand out even more. Kaneki then covers his exposed bottom half with his hands. While he did so, Hide started to recover from his laughing fit.

"Wow, your friggin ripped!" Hide then says to the red faced boy. Kaneki looks at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really!" came Hides reply.

The two start conversing in a friendly manner, until the point where Kaneki's eyes had filled up with tears at the memories he had with Hide.

"I'm so lonely without you!" Kaneki tells the blonde.

Hide hated seeing Kaneki sad, he knew everything the white haired boy had gone through in his life. Deciding he wanted to cheer Kaneki up, he walks over to Kaneki. Grabbing one of his hands within his own.

"What are you? A rabbit?" Hide asked in a gentle tone, before lifting his hand in the air exposing his bare armpit, causing Kaneki's sad face turn into one of surprise.

The blond begins to laugh once again.

"W..What?" The white haired boy questions.

"You bleached this hair as well?" Hides face turning pink from that lack of air when he laughs.

Kaneki pulls his arms down before replying to Hide.

"I..I didn't bleach them, they turned that colour on their own.. " Kaneki finishes is explanation, his face once again tomato red.

"Yeeeaaahhh suuurree, your pubes just magically changed from black to white."

Kaneki gives a look like he was going to argue it out before deciding that it was pointless explaining, he was aware of the fact that Hide probably already knew. Hide wraps his arms around Kaneki's neck, hugging him.

"I wish I could live on with you, but it looks like you have done just fine without me" Hide smiles at Kaneki, who smiles back at him.

"And I won't judge you for bleaching your pubic hair." Hide says with a giggle

"Not bleached." Kaneki retorts with a chuckle.

The boys white hair turns black again as he finishes seeing Hide. Picking himself up from the ground, Kaneki continues to fight Arima.

Heeeyyy, i hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of this fic.


End file.
